<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Giant Nug Invasion by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147909">The Giant Nug Invasion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold'>Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Manka Writes Friend Fiction [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric arranges a date night with one of his girlfriends to see a bunch of terrible old horror movies. He's got ulterior motives involving the backseat of his car and a long held fantasy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Cadash/Female Cadash/Solas/Varric Tethras, Female Cadash/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Cadash/Varric Tethras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Manka Writes Friend Fiction [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Giant Nug Invasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarfkey/gifts">blarfkey</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of an OT4 AU that <a href="https://blarfkey.tumblr.com/">blarfkey</a> and I share. The Cadash heavily featured in this piece is her Shay Cadash, star of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161074/chapters/37761227">Thick as Thieves</a> which I HIGHLY recommend. </p><p>Thank you love for letting me borrow her for this prompt &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varric has three problems.</p><p>First, if he doesn’t get this show on the road, they’re gonna be late for an evening he’s been looking forward to all week.</p><p>Second, Maria’s got that look in her eyes which means she’s in the kind of mood where she’ll forget to do basic things - like eat - in her mad dash to complete her latest project impeccably.</p><p>Third, Shay’s out in the living room trying to cajole Solas into joining them tonight after all.</p><p>Luckily, Varric’s always been a problem solver. He casts one long suffering look at Maria that makes her nose twitch and her chin raise. “Varric, will you stop fucking babysitting me?”</p><p>“You gonna take a break tonight at some point?” he asks smoothly.</p><p>He swears her ears are turning as red as the hair tied up in a messy bun on top of her head. Gray eyes flash and Varric almost gives into the urge to dive headlong into that storm, undo the clip holding her glorious hair up, and pointedly <em>insist</em> she takes that break now.</p><p>But he’s got another lady he promised a date to and a sneaky suspicion problem number three can handle problem number two.</p><p>“I will shave your chest if you do not get out of here in 10 seconds I <em>swear</em> on my Ancestors, Varric Tethras.”</p><p>He throws up his hands in defeat and takes a step back. “Have it your way, Princess.”</p><p>Just like he knows she will, she softens at the corners. Her lips tip up and she releases her death grip on her laptop. “Have fun. Really. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“You always are.” He punctuates the statement with a wink and gets a grin in return that still manages to make his stomach clench years after the first time he saw her. He can’t resist leaning in and claiming one soft, almost chaste kiss from her lips.</p><p>Well, it’s chaste until Maria nips his bottom lip and the urge to pull her up out of the desk and toss her onto their bed rears its head. She smirks and reaches up, pointedly undoing one extra button on his shirt.</p><p>“Go on,” she instructs, brushing her fingers through his chest hair. “Shay’s waiting.”</p><p>“You sure-”</p><p>Her eyes crackle dangerously in the way he loves most. “Varric…” she warns.</p><p>He tucks the memory of her expression, her mischievous grin, and the feel of her fingers away. Then he, wisely, retreats from their bedroom, chest hair still intact.</p><p>Their apartment is no sprawling mass, like his parent’s tumbling-down mansion, but it’s not some dingy little box either. The long hallway from the bedrooms leads out into an open space perfect for the times they gather all their friends together. The kitchenette has a counter lined with barstools, a big couch faces the TV, and large windows overlook the busy little college town.</p><p>Overall, Varric can’t think of a prettier picture. Especially when he sees Solas on the couch nearly hidden by a curtain of wild red curls.</p><p>“Solas…” Shay pleas. “It’ll be fun, I swear. They’re a bunch of old horror movies and you <em>love</em> old things, look at all your grandpa sweaters.”</p><p>“Perhaps I am too old for horror films,” Solas points out wryly. “Maria would say my heart can’t take it.”</p><p>Perfect opportunity, Varric takes it ruthlessly. “We’ll have to risk it, cause somebody’s gotta take Freckles.”</p><p>Shay looks up over Solas’ shoulder immediately, big brown eyes widening. “<em>You’re</em> taking me! Varric, you promised!”</p><p>He hooks his thumb over his shoulder back towards the bedroom. “Somebody’s gotta watch Maria or she’s gonna skip lunch, dinner, showering, and <em>probably</em> sleep. You know how she gets when she’s got something due.”</p><p>Shay’s bottom lip juts out into an absolutely devastated pout. Varric hardly has to wait before Solas is offering the obvious solution.</p><p>“You two wish to go to this event,” Solas snakes his arms around Shay’s torso and smiles into her face. “I can stay and ensure Maria rests.”</p><p>Shay sighs, already half defeated, and throws a disapproving glare over Varric’s shoulder. “I wish you’d <em>both</em> come.”</p><p>“I really tried to convince her,” Varric shrugs and steps to the side revealing the empty hallway. “You’re more than welcome to take a shot at it, but she’s at ‘threaten chest hair’ levels, so do so at your own risk.”</p><p>“It is no trouble, <em>vhenan</em>,” Solas soothes, tucking a curl behind the delicate shell of Shay’s ear. “I will take care of her, you should both enjoy…” Solas actually makes a face that brings a delighted grin to Shay’s face. “The Giant Nug Invasion.”</p><p>“And Night of the Arcane Horrors,” Shay supplies eagerly, “<em>and</em> Children of the Elfroot.”</p><p>“The best of the <em>worst</em> old movies, Solas. You’re really missing out.” Varric teases.</p><p>Solas rubs the length of his nose against Shay’s in an absolutely sappy gesture. “I am sure I’ll hear all about them.”</p><p>Shay presses a swift kiss on his forehead before she clambers off her lap, pulling down her short skirt and beaming into Varric’s face. “Well, it’s just me and you then. Up to trouble as usual.”</p><p>Oh doesn’t Varric know it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Varric thanks his lucky stars every day they’ve found the drive-in who does these old movies on off-season weekends. It’s never too crowded, and it’s become a regular date night spot for the group. But when he saw the horror movies advertised…</p><p>Well, once there had been an idiotic teenage boy and his beautiful best friend, and the adolescent he’d been had been so caught up in… well, Bianca and her bullshit, he never looked twice at Shay sitting beside him. But he remembers sitting on the couch in Shay’s living room watching the <em>worst</em> special effects on Saturday nights and cracking jokes long into the night.</p><p>There’s a lot of things he should have done differently. Shouldn’t have let Bartrand come to that damn party, should have gotten Maria’s shady old boss arrested… should have kissed Shay on the couch in her living room while she was giggling madly beside him.</p><p>He intends to make up for it now.</p><p>“Do they ever explain <em>why</em> the Nugs bleed green?” Shay is sprawled on an old blanket beside him, her arm on his shoulder. “It’s an odd cinematic choice.”</p><p>“Nugs are hallucinogenic,” Varric offers gamely. “That’s where the phrase nug-licker comes from. People used to lick them to get high.”</p><p>She laughs and shows an elbow into his ribs. “You’re the biggest bullshitter I’ve ever met, Varric Tethras.”</p><p>“Besides you, you mean?”</p><p>There’s a gleam of challenge in her dark eyes that makes him suddenly very hungry, and not for popcorn. “I’m innocent, ask anyone.”</p><p>“You’re about as innocent as those man-eating nugs, Freckles.” Varric wraps his arm tightly around her, allowing his hand to drift to the hem of her skirt. “And just as terrifying.”</p><p>“Me?” Shay bats her eyes just the way that drives him crazy. “Have you <em>met</em> Maria?”</p><p>“At least I’d know Maria was about to do bodily harm,” Varric insists. His fingers, still clad in his favorite leather driving gloves, trace a line up her thigh and she shivers, eyes drifting shut. “You look all cute and innocent up until…”</p><p>He trails off meaningfully. Shay swallows, hard, and just that little gesture is enough to have his cock traitorously stiffening in his pants.</p><p>“Until you see my creepy feet?” she asks, grin full of cheerful bravado.</p><p>He lowers his voice and breathes the words against her ear, nosing his way through the thick curls. “Until you’re on your hands and knees begging me to fuck you.”</p><p>The tiny, delighted gasp Shay makes is enough to have him rock hard in the next second. “Varric-”</p><p>He pulls her up into his lap, facing the gigantic screen in front of them. It’s dark and there’s nobody nearby. He feels safe enough to run his fingers up the inside of her thigh, pushing that little skirt of hers up higher while she shudders.</p><p>“You have no idea what you do to me,” he whispers against her neck, running his stubbled jaw over the delicate skin. “You and these pretty little skirts, Shay. You’re a menace.”</p><p>Just to prove his point she shifts, rubbing her plush ass over the bulge in his jeans until he moans softly in her ear. In retaliation, he lifts one hand to her generous chest and squeezes reverently until Shay chokes on a tiny moan of her own.</p><p>“You gonna be a good girl for me tonight, Shay?” he asks, leather-clad fingers brushing over the hem of her underwear. “Or are you gonna be a brat? I’ll enjoy myself either way.”</p><p>Before she can answer, he slips his hand under the thin material of her top. Her skin is warm, soft as silk, and the way she shivers underneath his touch has nothing to do with the cool evening air.</p><p>“Varric…” she keens softly as his fingers find the clasp of her bra and undo it in one smooth movement. Then her glorious tits are his to peruse. He ceases his teasing touch between her legs only to smooth both hands up her delightful curves until he fills his hands with them.</p><p>Her nipples are already rock hard and always so sensitive it takes the tiniest touch to have her whimpering and pressing back into his bulk. He pinches one lightly just as he presses a bruising kiss to Shay’s pale, freckled neck.</p><p>“Let’s see how quiet you can stay, Shay.” He rubs his thumbs over her nipples and she gasps softly, writing against him. “If you do a good job, I’ll make you come before we go home.”</p><p>“And if I’m a brat?” she asks quietly, barely choking on another moan as he pinches both nipples.</p><p>“If you’re a brat, I’m gonna haul you into the back seat of my car and fuck you in it till you <em>beg</em> me to come.”</p><p>That does make her whimper, a little sound full of need that goes right to his cock. He inhales greedily against her skin, taking in the scent of her expensive shampoo. She struggles to breathe steadily through his expert ministrations, giving her just the sort of attention Shay craves.</p><p>Long, slow, lazy touches that glide up and down her ribs are followed by a rough squeeze, a sharp pinch. Shay whines low in her throat, just soft enough Varric is the only one that can hear her slowly coming undone on his lap. The movie marches on, but Varric isn’t paying attention anymore. He’s got a better show wriggling in his lap against his cock.</p><p>“Should have done this years ago, Shay,” Varric murmurs, nipping lightly at her ear and listening to her gasp. “Made all those move nights way more interesting.”</p><p>“I wanted you to,” Shay blurts out just as he pinches at her sensitive nipples again. A smug, insatiable bastard inside him springs to life immediately.</p><p>“Really, Freckles? You’d have let me do this to you in your cheer uniform?” he asks, pressing a trail of kisses down her shoulder.</p><p>“Yes,” she confesses, choking on another groan as one of Varric’s hands drops between her legs again. He strokes her softly through the damp material, listening to her struggle to breathe around her desire. “But you were too on your bullshit-”</p><p>His kisses turn a little softer. Apologetic. “I know,” he whispers against her shoulder. “I’m lucky you didn’t move on without me.”</p><p>“I did,” she huffs. “I found Solas, and you had Maria. She needed you.”</p><p>Maria needs him, and he needs Maria. They do terribly apart, that’s true, but he also needs Shay like he needs the air in his lungs, needs Solas like he needs fresh water.</p><p>His fingers circle over her aching clit through the material and she whines again, bucking into his touch to chase him as he teases her. “I’m lucky we all figured it out. Not sure we’d have done it without you.”</p><p>“Probably not,” Shay replies smugly.</p><p>And it’s attractive, he’s not gonna lie. Varric has always loved confidence in a woman, and nobody wears it as well as his girls, but…</p><p>Well, it’s a point of pride that when his fingers sneak beneath her underwear all the breath rushes out of her lungs. It’s even better when he runs his fingers past the soft curls hiding her folds he finds her <em>soaked</em>.</p><p>“Swear somebody has been sitting here waiting for me to have my way with you.” He whispers, slipping one finger into her dripping cunt. He feels her go tense in his arms, feels all the moans building in her throat beneath his lips. “Maker, Shay, you’re so wet I bet I could fuck you right now.”</p><p>“Please,” Shay finally breaks as he pumps his finger slowly in and out of her, feeling her muscles flutter and clench around him. “<em>Please</em>. I want you to fuck me in your car. Hard. Fast. <em>Now</em>.”</p><p>Varric has never heard a better plan in his life, but he pretends to consider it for a couple minutes while Shay begins to ride his finger like the needy little slut she is.</p><p>“You’ve been surprisingly quiet, Freckles. Guess we can cut you some slack.”</p><p>Shay’s out of his lap like a rocket, tugging her skirt down <em>just</em> enough to cover that perfect ass of hers. She reaches down for his leather duster, fists both tiny hands in it, and tugs him up with all her strength before slotting her lips over his eagerly.</p><p>Varric pulls her tight to his chest and loses himself in the feel of her lips giving beneath his. Their tongues slide against each other and Shay sways into his embrace like a princess swooning into his arms.</p><p>He knows it’s a little bit contrived, but it’s a damn fine show, and one he can’t resist. In the next moment he spins her around until her back is against the car and his leg is between hers. She eagerly pulls herself against it, riding his thigh, <em>desperate</em> for friction.</p><p>Varric’s almost tempted to drag it out, but his cock throbs with needs, and he’s had this fantasy <em>far</em> longer than he wants to admit. Him. Shay. The backseat of Bianca. He intends to thoroughly enjoy the reality.</p><p>His fingers scratch against the door handle before he rips it open. Shay makes a noise of protest as he pulls away from her mouth, the look in her eyes pure hunger. He grins and jerks his chin to the car door. “Ladies first,” he says.</p><p>Varric sends a little prayer of gratitude to the Maker for the view of Shay’s pert ass diving into the backseat before he follows her. The door barely clicks shut before she’s back in his lap, struggling to find the right angle in the narrow backseat.</p><p>In her haste, Varric watches her head whack against the roof of the car. She swears under her breath and he winces sympathetically, catching her round cheeks in his broad palms. “Hold up before you damage your hair, Freckles.”</p><p>“Car sex looks so much <em>easier</em> in the movies,” she complains, rubbing at her head with one hand while the other rests lightly on his shoulder. Varric stares into her beautiful, <em>beloved</em>, face with a certain sort of awe.</p><p>He’s a lucky man, and he only feels luckier when Shay’s hand travels up his neck to brush his jaw. “Is this why you didn’t want Maria and Solas to come?”</p><p>He’s been caught out and he knows it, so he doesn’t bother lying. “Backseat isn’t big enough for all of us, unfortunately. And I’ve wanted you back here for a long damn time, Shay.”</p><p>She leans in, brushes the tip of her nose against his broken one, and smiles. “I’m here now.”</p><p>She is, and there’s no need to wait. He holds onto her waist with one palm while the other reaches down to undo his belt and zipper. Shay’s small fingers comb through his chest hair while he moans and struggles to free himself. By the time he actually does, he’s near cross-eyed with want.</p><p>“Ready, Freckles?” he pants, pushing her underwear aside.</p><p>“Yes,” she whines, rolling her hips as best she can. “<em>Please</em>.”</p><p>He doesn’t make her beg. Instead, with one grip on her hip and the other on his cock, he guides himself into her slick cunt. She gasps and then moans as he slowly, <em>slowly</em>, sinks into her. By the time he’s hilted inside, she’s trembling like a leaf in a storm and he’s breathless with the strength of his own need.</p><p>“Hold on,” he orders, pressing another kiss on her neck. “Hold on, sweetheart, I’m gonna fuck you just the way you like.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, <em>yes!</em>” Shay’s sharp cry is so loud Varric yanks her down to muffle them in his shoulder while he hammers up into her. She’s so goddamn tight, so <em>perfect</em>. This is everything he’s wanted, the pinnacle of all his filthy schoolboy fantasies minus the cheerleading uniform, and it’s somehow better than he ever thought it could be.</p><p>Because it’s Shay, and he <em>loves</em> her. He always has, and he always will.</p><p>She sobs against his shoulder, strung tight as a bow under his rough fucking. His name is a chant in her mouth, whispered against his skin, his ear. He reaches down between them and brushes his fingers softly over her aching clit in a way that gets her <em>nowhere </em>while teasing at <em>everything</em>.</p><p>“Tell me you wanna come on my cock, Shay.” He murmurs into her wild curls. “Tell me you want me to fill you up, that you want my come running down your thighs.”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>…” she whines, nails digging into his shoulders. “Varric <em>please.</em>”</p><p>She’s so desperate, so heart wrenchingly sincere, he can’t help but give into her. When she’s begging so sweetly in that tone of voice, he may damn well give her anything. She’s so close to the edge, wound so goddamn tightly, it hardly takes but a few strokes of his leather clad fingers before she’s muffling her cries in his shoulder and clenching around him like a vice.</p><p>He loses it and thrusts into her with a snarl as she’s still riding her high, taking her with almost brutal intensity while she wails and clings to him. Within minutes he’s following her, shooting into her warm, willing cunt while his hips still buck beneath her.</p><p>He falls back into the backseat of his car, exhausted, and pulls Shay into his embrace. They stay like that until he can breathe easily again, until she’s stopped trembling in his arms.</p><p>“Varric?” she asks quietly.</p><p>“Yeah, Freckles?”</p><p>“Can I tell your ex about this?”</p><p>Varric huffs a laugh and holds Shay just a bit tighter. “Bold of you to assume Maria didn’t beat you to this same exact thing.”</p><p>Shay giggles softly. “I think three of us could fit back here. At least.”</p><p>“We’ll try it someday,” he promises, kissing Shay’s temple. “What’s the worst that can happen?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They arrive home late, but the lights are still on when they open the front door into the small entranceway. Varric chivalrously takes Shay’s coat and she stretches, wandering into the living room.</p><p>Varric follows in time to catch Maria and Solas breaking apart. Maria’s up on the counter, wearing nothing but one of Solas’ sweaters hanging enticingly off one shoulder. Solas is bare chested, nothing but that ridiculous necklace of his hiding his lean form.</p><p>There’s something bubbling on the stove behind them, but it’s almost midnight, and he swears if they’re just now eating dinner he may scream.</p><p>“How was Attack of the Giant Nugs?” Maria asks over her shoulder with a soft, indulgent smile.</p><p>“The Giant Nug Invasion,” Shay corrects, “and the nugs were <em>far</em> too cute and innocent. Ask Varric.”</p><p>“Except for their creepy feet and ridiculous hair,” he adds.</p><p>Shay squawks and turns to slap him on the chest and Solas dips to place one last kiss on Maria’s forehead before he pulls away.</p><p>“I made Solas make me grilled cheese and tomato soup,” Maria explains, smirking. “You two hungry?”</p><p>“Absolutely ravenous.” Shay bounces up to the counter and clambers up on a barstool, kissing Maria’s cheek. “How’s your project going?”</p><p>Maria opens her mouth to answer and Varric just takes a moment to take them all in.</p><p>He’s a lucky man, he really is, and he intends to stay that way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From Pornzammar with love at <a href="https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/">@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>